The Last Day
by Mr. Nanook
Summary: Mordecai and Rigby's friendship is in shambles and is about to get worse due to an offer from Benson. How can Rigby cope in a rapid-changing world where he doesn't change? Rated M for Blood and Gore, Intense Violence, Strong Language, and Strong Sexual Content.
1. Chapter 1: What Changed?

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is my first fanfic, so let's just see how it goes, shall we? It will be gruesome, have strong language, and one chapter of strong sexual content, so reader discretion is advised. Don't say I didn't warn you.**

**I do not own Regular Show. Regular Show belongs to Cartoon Network.**

* * *

**WHAT CHANGED?**

_A lot of people get impatient with the pace of change._**  
-_James Levine_**

* * *

"Hey Mordecai, you wanna drink some sodas and ride the cart around?" Rigby asked.

"No, dude. I'm trying to do my job. You should do yours too." Mordecai replied, not keeping his eyes off the hedge. Mordecai and Rigby are assigned to trim the hedges, and Rigby wants to take an early break, but Mordecai would have none of it.

Rigby wasn't going to let his friend be lame. He had to get him to take a break.

"Dude, that's lame. Come on! It'll just be for a minute!" Rigby wouldn't let up. Mordecai was still not looking away from the hedge. "Come on! Ride the cart! Ride the cart! Ride the cart! Ride the cart! Ride the car..."

"RIGBY, JUST LET ME DO MY JOB, OKAY?" Mordecai snapped back. He didn't enjoy yelling at Rigby, but Rigby can only be tolerated for so long.

"Okay, sheesh! No need to be so shouty. Geez, since when did you become so boring?" Rigby wasn't expecting an answer, but he was about to receive one anyway.

"It's called 'being an adult.' You should try it sometime!" Mordecai answered, turning his head back to the hedge to continue clipping. Rigby sighed and left, wondering when things changed.

A lot has happened in the past year. After realizing that he wouldn't get too far in the world with his current work ethic, Mordecai actually decided to get his life together and do his job for once. Mordecai saw this as a well-needed change. Rigby, however, decided to not change. This decision affected both his job and his friendship with Mordecai. Over the past few months, Rigby noticed a change in Mordecai's behavior. No longer was he the fun-loving slacker he was before. Now, he's taken a much more serious approach to everything. He only took breaks when it was allowed, he never left a chore half-finished, and, most surprising to Rigby, actually showed up to do his chores on-time! Mordecai also managed to get all his work done in time, while Rigby would only get his share of work done when he felt like it. Occasionally Mordecai covered for him, usually with Rigby giving the old "do me a solid" deal, but after those solids were never paid back, Mordecai learned his lesson and never helped Rigby with his work again. Rigby tried time and time again to get the old Mordecai back, from encouraging him to slack off by playing rock, paper, scissors, punchies, and even going as far as to sabotage the cart so he'd give up working and play video games with him! But nothing worked. Rigby didn't want to believe it, but he had practically lost his best friend.

"(_Sigh_) when did Mordecai become such a dork?" Rigby said to himself.

He was not impressed with Mordecai's new attitude.


	2. Chapter 2: Promotion

**PROMOTION**

_There is a danger of changing too much in the search for perfection._  
-**_Agnetha Faltskog_**

* * *

Benson, on the other hand, was so impressed with Mordecai's turnaround that he was about to give him the opportunity of a lifetime.

"Hey, Mordecai! Can you come to my office for a minute? We need to discuss something important." Benson called out to Mordecai.

"Ooooooh! You're in trouble, man!" Rigby teased.

"Oh, grow up, Rigby!" Mordecai replied back to his immature friend. "_Will he ever grow up_?" he thought as walked to Benson's office.

Mordecai entered his office and sat down on the chair in front of Benson's desk.

"Mordecai," Benson began. "I've been watching your job progress, and I have to say, I've been very impressed! How did you pull off such an amazing turnaround?"

"Well, I just decided to finally get serious and focus on my work. Glad to know it went unnoticed." Mordecai replied with a smile.

"Oh, I assure you, Mordecai, I have taken notice. I'm so impressed; I've decided to give you a promotion!"

"Whoa, really? Thanks, Benson!" Mordecai was ecstatic and was about to say his famous "oooooooohhhh!" phrase, but he had to restrain himself. That part of him was in the past.

"Glad to hear it, because I'm making you the new assistant park manager!"

Mordecai was losing it. He just had to show his excitement, but couldn't blow this opportunity away with any immature moves.

"_Just don't be like Rigby_" he thought to himself.

The best he could do is smile, shake Benson's hand, and thank him for the promotion.

"There is a catch, however." Figures. An opportunity like this can't go without any strings attached. Benson continued. "When you become the assistant park manager, you'll be managing the workers with me, so this means you'll no longer be able to work with Rigby, at least a majority of the time."

This information hit him like a ton of bricks. He couldn't be able to work with his best friend? Mordecai didn't know what to do. He couldn't just abandon his best friend, but he also couldn't pass up an opportunity like this.

Mordecai reflected upon his friendship with Rigby. He considered all the pros and cons, but pretty much found no reason to not take the job. He was still friends with Rigby, but they've grown apart as of late. Rigby was still the same, immature raccoon he's been for years, while Mordecai had straightened up his act since then. In a way, he was still hanging out with Rigby because he felt sorry for him. Such a lonely, misunderstood creature needed at least **one **friend, but even Mordecai didn't know if he would be able to continue with this "charade" much longer.

"Well?" Benson asked. "What do you say, Mordecai?" Mordecai had to make a decision, and he had to do it now.

Mordecai made his decision in less than 5 seconds.


	3. Chapter 3: Decision

**DECISION**

_All changes, even the most longed for, have their melancholy; for what we leave behind us is a part of ourselves; we must die to one life before we can enter another._  
_-**Anatole France**_

* * *

"YOU DID WHAT?" Rigby was furious at Mordecai's decision. They've been best buds for years and it's going to end like this? He takes the job and doesn't even bother asking Rigby what he thinks about it? What kind of bro does that? "What the Hell, man! How could you take the job without even asking me how I'd feel about it?" Rigby shouted.

"Last time I checked, I don't have to tell you jack shit! We're not married or anything! I'm taking this promotion because I need it! The world doesn't just revolve around you, dude!" Mordecai snapped back with more or less equal anger. Rigby was shocked. He never expected his only bro to desert him like this.

"I know this isn't about me, but come on, bro! Without you around, I can't get through the day! You're my best bro! You know I need someone to tell me when Benson's coming! Please, why are you doing this to me?" Rigby was pleading with his friend, but Mordecai had already made up his mind long ago.

"I'm sorry, Rigby, but I have to take this job. It's a great opportunity, and I can't let it slip. I have to think of my future, man. I don't want to stay at the bottom of the park hierarchy forever. I need to move up in the world! I hope that someday you'll understand, Rigby."

Rigby had heard enough. He couldn't do anything to change his mind. However, he did have one last ace in the hole: guilt.

"_It worked at the Game Inferno Tournament. It's gotta work now!_" Rigby thought confidently. "Fine, you want to be Benson's bitch, go ahead! I hope he was worth losing your best bro!" Rigby was nearly in tears by his friend's attitude, and even he didn't know if they were going to be pretend tears or legit ones. Rigby started to walk away to leave Mordecai with his thoughts.

"_Just wait. Any second now, he'll stop me, apologize for being such a baby, and we'll be best bros again!_" Rigby thought. He was sure of it!

That moment never came.

Mordecai wouldn't budge. He's busted his ass to get to where he is today and was sure as Hell not going to let Rigby ruin it. Rigby stopped walking and stood there.

"_Any second now..._" Rigby was losing hope.

After about a minute of silence, Mordecai responded.

"Fine. I'm taking that job. I didn't do this to hurt you, Rigby. I'm doing this for myself. I've changed. Everyone has to change sometime, but you're more content staying the same annoying, immature slacker you've always been. Grow up, Rigby! I'm starting my job as assistant park manager tomorrow, so consider this our last day working together, and our last day as friends. See ya around, 'bro.'" Mordecai walked out of the room, slamming the door on his way out.

Rigby was left alone and speechless. He felt numb. Seeing his best friend just walk out on him like that made something snap in Rigby's mind. The thought of losing his best friend broke Rigby inside. Those words hit a nerve with him.

He lay in his trampoline bed all night with those words buzzing through his mind.

_"Everyone has to change sometime, but you're more content staying the same annoying, immature slacker you've always been. Grow up, Rigby!"_


	4. Chapter 4: 3 Years Later

**3 YEARS LATER**

_Life belongs to the living, and he who lives must be prepared for changes. _

-_**Johann Wolfgang von Goethe**_

* * *

"Rigby, I'm going to need you to clean the park restrooms and take out the garbage from the inside."

"Yes, sir, your majesty."

Rigby was just given an order by Mordecai. That's pretty much how it's been since their friendship died. A lot has changed since that faithful day. Mordecai took the job and Benson couldn't have been more pleased. The same couldn't be said for Rigby, however. Over the course of three years, Benson was now the owner of the park. After Mr. Maellard's passing, the park was passed down to his son, Pops. However, Benson was able to "convince" Pops to give him full control of the park, as long as Pops could become "co-owner." Benson reluctantly agreed.

After Benson took over, he made Mordecai the official park manager. If Mordecai could show his excitement like he used to, he would have done it. He showed restraint, however. That part of him was in the past. Literally.

Mordecai was a completely changed person. He no longer hung out with Rigby after that day they stopped being friends. He would prefer to hang with Benson, his new best friend. He felt he was much more mature than Rigby could ever be. Under his management, along with Benson's ownership, the park was in the best shape in its entire history of existence. He even managed to get what he always wanted to be built in the park: an observation tower, just so he and everyone else could get a good view of the park he helped whip into shape. He also started to wear clothing, or rather just a button-up shirt and coat, eliminating any connection to Rigby and his whole "naked trend," even going as far as getting an apartment so he wouldn't have to sleep in the same room with him. Finally, he had Margaret as a girlfriend. This had no connection with getting rid of Rigby, but he likes to think that it does.

_"Thank goodness I got rid of that cancer known as Rigby"_ Mordecai always thought to himself.

Speaking of Rigby, life hasn't exactly turned in his favor. He was still working at the park, despite his hatred for his manager and boss. He felt that he couldn't do any better than work at the park, so he just swallowed his pride and persevered. He could never crack a smile, though. He didn't want to give his boss and manager the false idea that he enjoyed working for them.

Rigby hasn't changed too much in 3 years. He's grown about an inch or two taller, and now wore a black hoodie as opposed to going nude. Mordecai noticed these small changes and was actually mildly impressed. Now he was just waiting for him to act like a mature adult and stop living in the past. His behavior was pretty much the same, only showing it when he wasn't working. He was still the same video game loving, rock-paper-scissors playing, lazy, immature raccoon he's always been. He had a slight friendship with Muscle Man and High-Five Ghost, but it wasn't close to the friendship that he and Mordecai had years ago.

The only thing that gave Rigby any joy was his girlfriend, Eileen. A year after his friendship with Mordecai ended, he decided to give Eileen a chance. Who knows? Maybe she can be a cool girl to be with. He wasn't wrong. She was the only one who stuck with Rigby during the hard times of his life. Rigby always wondered why, though. He was a lazy slacker working in a dead-end job with a dickhead for a boss. What could she ever see in him? Did she get some sick pleasure in watching him squirm? Rigby didn't want to think these thoughts. It only made him more depressed.

After cleaning the park restrooms and taking out the trash, Rigby decided to take his break. He wanted to go get a coffee and maybe talk to his girlfriend. He was about ready to leave, until Skips stopped him.

"What do you want, Skips? I'm taking my break." Rigby asked.

"I just wanted to talk to you about change." Skips replied.

"Look, I don't have any spare change on me. Go ask Pops or something."

"No!" Skips clarified. "Not that kind of change! I'm talking about mental and physical changes. You get me?"

"Oh, God. I don't have time for this, Skips. I only got an hour till I gotta get back to work." Rigby was kind of impatient today. He needed to get out of the park to clear his thoughts.

"It'll only take a minute. I promise." Rigby didn't want to talk, but he knew that Skips always meant well.

"Gah! Fine, but make it quick."

"Listen, Rigby. Change is nothing to be afraid of. In fact, I always thought technology was an evil thing, until someone helped me change my outlook on it. Now I'm open to change. There's one quote that always stood out to me: 'Life belongs to the living, and he who lives must be prepared for changes.' You understand, Rigby?"

"(Blows raspberry) that quote sounds like the beginning of a crappy fan fiction."

"Pay attention, Rigby! I'm just saying that change is nothing to be afraid of. In fact, it might do wonders for you in the long run."

"What exactly is wrong with me, Skips? Did Mordecai put you up to this? Well, did he?" Rigby was curious. Why would Skips bring this up now? What was his purpose? He knew Mordecai had something to do with it.

"Look, just think about it, okay?" Skips walked (or rather skipped) away.

Skips entered the house and found Mordecai waiting for him.

"Did you do it?" Mordecai asked.

"Yeah, I did it." Skips replied back bitterly.

"Good. Maybe he'll finally straighten up his act."

"Yeah, maybe. Now about that promotion you promised me."

"You'll get your promotion once Rigby turns his life around. I want to make sure your little talk with him went well and actually did the trick. We wouldn't want to count our chickens before they hatch, now would we, Skips?"

Skips sighed. "I guess not."

"Good. Now take your break. You deserve it. Report back to me in an hour. I have a vacation to plan."

Rigby left the park with Skips' words buzzing through his mind. What was it about change that he couldn't accept? What is he afraid of? That word was said to him so many times, it was practically tattooed into his brain.

_Change._

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: I feel I need to clarify a few things to avoid any out-of-character accusations, and trust me, there might be a few.**** Chapters 1, 2, and 3 take place 2 years after the events of the last new episode. This Chapter, as mentioned earlier, takes place 3 years after Chapter 3. **_  
_

**Well, that's the end of this Chapter. Hope you're enjoying this as much as I enjoy writing it. Reviews, criticisms, and comments would be appreciated. Leave any suggestions to yourself, however. This story is pretty much on lockdown.  
**

**Stay Pretty.  
**

**-Johnny Pancakes  
**


	5. Chapter 5: Fallout

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: Chapter 1 has been updated with an "Author's Notes" section. It's not major, but you can go back and read it if you want. Anyway, enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

**FALLOUT**

_It's the most unhappy people who most fear change._

**-**_**Mignon McLaughlin**_

* * *

_"Ugh. What...where am I?" Mordecai was waking up with a headache. He tried to stand up, but couldn't. He struggled for a bit and opened his eyes to find himself tied to a chair. It was a little dark and he could barely make out anything around him. Just then, a spotlight above him turned on._

_"What the fuck? What's happening?" he shouted._

_A mysterious voice answered. "Hello, Mordecai. It's about time you woke up, old friend."_

_"What the-? Who are you?"_

_"Don't you recognize me? We used to be such great pals..."_

_Mordecai noticed a silhouette in front of him. It looked like a short man, but upon closer inspection, he recognized who it was._

_"Rigby?" Mordecai was shocked._

_"Ding ding ding! We have a winner! Tell him what he won, Jimmy!" Rigby had snapped. There was no doubt about it. "Well, Rigby," He was making a different voice now. "Mordecai here just won a one-way ticket to the morgue! Let's help him get there, shall we?" Rigby then pulled out a knife and swung it wildly around Mordecai's face, laughing as he does it._

_"Whoa, Rigby! Please! Be careful where you're swinging that!" Mordecai feared for his life. When did Rigby turn to a psychopath?_

_"Oh, I'm sorry, Mordecock. Here, how's this for careful?" Rigby then jammed the knife to Mordecai's left eye socket and cut his eyeball out, leaving him with one eye, his empty eye socket squirting out blood._

_Mordecai winced and groaned in pain. "Rigby, please! I'm begging you! Don't do this!"_

_"It's too late, Mordecai! You did this to me! It's your fault! You wanted me to change, well here's the changed me, you bastard!" Rigby then went towards Mordecai's right hand and cut his fingers off. Mordecai was screaming in pain._

_"Scream all you want! No one can hear you! Here, I'll join you! HELP! I'M BEING KILLED RIGHT NOW! OH, SOMEBODY HELP!" Rigby was laughing at Mordecai's hopelessness. Mordecai started to move his left hand, but upon seeing this, Rigby jammed the knife into his hand. Mordecai gritted his teeth, slowing losing his strength._

_"Rigby...please" Mordecai was fading away. He knew death would come soon._

_"No. You brought this upon yourself, motherfucker. You wanted me to change, so here I am." Rigby then stabbed Mordecai in the stomach several times. He was enjoying himself. "It's what you've always wanted, Mordecai. I've changed. Aren't you proud of me? __**WELL, AREN'T YOU?**__"_

_Mordecai didn't respond. He was losing blood fast._

_Rigby decided to end it. He drew the knife closer to Mordecai's throat, ready to slice it. Suddenly, everything around him started to shake. Rigby lost his balance and fell down to the pool of blood, going into it and falling to a red oblivion. What was happening?_

"Rigby! Rigby, wake up!"

Rigby snapped up out of his chair and noticed his surroundings. He was at the Coffee Shop.

"A dream. It was just a dream." Rigby said.

"Rigby, are you okay?"

He looked to his side and saw his girlfriend, Eileen. She had a concerned look on her face, holding a tray with a coffee mug on it.

"Yeah...I'm-I'm fine. Just...a little shaken up." Rigby noticed that he was sweating. That dream was so real. "Eileen, what happened? How long was I out?"

"Well, you came in, ordered your coffee, and then laid your head on the table for a bit. I guess you fell asleep. You started sweating a lot and moving slightly. I think you were having a bad dream or something, so I shook you to wake you up." she explained, placing the tray on the table.

"Oh...now I remember." He put his head down to reflect on what Skips said earlier. Then after a while, he dozed off and had that...**that** **dream**.

"What were you dreaming about?" Eileen asked, still concerned at her boyfriend's recent episode.

"Uhh, nothing. Don't worry about it." Rigby didn't want to fill her in on the gruesome details.

"You sure, Rigby? Because we can talk about it if you want." Eileen really wanted to know what he was dreaming about. She was always so eager to help him.

"I said don't worry about it, ok?" Rigby raised his voice. He really wanted her to drop the issue.

"Ok! Sorry, Rigby. I just wanted to help." she said with hurt in her voice.

"You can help me by dropping it and leaving me alone! Can you do that for me? Now that would be a huge help!" Rigby was practically shouting now.

"I'm-I'm sorry Rigby. I just don't like seeing you hurt..." Eileen started to walk away.

"Bullshit." Rigby said under his breath.

"What?" Eileen heard him say something, but it was too quiet.

"I said 'BULLSHIT!' You enjoy seeing me hurt! The only reason you stay with me is because you like watching me suffer! You just love seeing me in pain! That's why you waited so long to wake me up from my dream! Just admit it!" There was no doubt about it; Rigby was shouting now.

"Rigby, it's not like that at all! I care about you, Rigby! I lo-lo...like you a lot!" Eileen was shocked at her boyfriend's temper. She had never seen this side of him before. Several people around them started to notice the scene.

Rigby wasn't convinced. "Oh, sure! You like me! You like the lazy, immature slacker that's never gonna grow up! Don't bullshit me, Eileen! You've been taking pleasure in watching me squirm since the day we met. I bet you're just having a great time watching me now, huh?"

Eileen diverted her gaze. This made Rigby even more furious.

"Look at me! **LOOK AT ME WHEN I'M TALKING TO YOU!**" he said while grabbing her face and turning it towards him. "I asked you to drop it, but you just wouldn't let up! You just kept prying and prying because you knew it would piss me off! I know it!"

"Rigby, you're scaring me!" Eileen was in tears now, shaking in fear. "Please calm down!"

That did it. "**DON'T YOU EVER FUCKING TELL ME TO CALM DOWN!**" Rigby raised his hand and formed a fist, ready to strike.

Rigby then stopped himself. He looked around and saw people staring at him in disgust. He turned his attention to his fist, and then turned to Eileen, who was now sobbing quietly, shaking in fear with her eyes shut, tears around her face running down her cheeks, and bracing for impact. He was shocked and disgusted by his actions, and was pretty sure everyone watching felt the same way. Shouting at the only person that cared about him was too much to bear, along with the thought of almost hitting her.

He opened his mouth to speak, but stumbled with his words. "Eileen...I-I..." He couldn't speak. Not after what he did. He ran out of the shop, not looking at anyone on the way out. He was too disgusted at himself to see what they thought of him.

He ran for 10 minutes without stopping. Eventually, he took a breather and noticed he was downtown. That turn of events put a damper on his already crappy life. What could he do? He almost hit the only person in the world that meant something to him, and obviously everyone in the shop saw it. He was in a hole. He considered his options, and one of those was suicide.

He couldn't do it. Not because he was scared, but because then Mordecai would've been right. He couldn't change, so if he ended his life, Mordecai would've just laughed his ass off knowing that Rigby was too weak to change. The thought of that angered him, so he started to consider a different option. A much more deadly option.

He remembered that dream he had earlier and wondered what it meant. Why was he the one doing the killing? Was there some symbolic meaning behind it? There had to be. The thing that baffled him the most is that he was actually enjoying himself in the dream. Joy. Something he hadn't felt in a while. He made a decision, but before he could put a plan together, he needed to have a taste.

A taste for blood.


	6. Chapter 6: First Blood

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: Before we start this chapter, I would like to make a few things clear. I do not encourage murder, nor do I think that murder is fun. This story is told around the perspective of Rigby's sick mind and an indecisive narrator. I, in no way, condone or encourage this type of behavior. Well, enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

**FIRST BLOOD**

_He who rejects change i__s the architect of decay. The only human __institution which rejects progress is the cemetery._

-_**Harold Wilson**_

* * *

Rigby wanted to kill. He craved it. He needed to know what it's like. That dream was actually pretty enjoyable up until he was woken up. He enjoyed hearing Mordecai in pain and begging for mercy. He wanted that experience to happen again so bad.

He needed to have a small taste of it, though. An "appetizer" if you will. Around him he saw many potential victims, but which to choose?

A child? No. The media would be all over that case.

An elder? No. What's the point? They'd be dead soon anyway without his assistance.

He couldn't make up his mind. _"Why is it so hard to decide who to kill?"_ he thought to himself, thankfully. Had he said that out loud, his plans would've been exposed.

He wandered to an alley for a quiet place to think. Bad idea.

"Hey buddy, can you spare some change?" a bum next to a dumpster asked. He was wearing a tattered trenchcoat, a dirty beanie, torn pants, and barely-intact sneakers. Rigby was just getting sick looking at the guy.

"Ew, no! Get away from me!" he said in disgust. He desperately wanted to get away from the man.

"Come on, bud. I need some coin! I'll do things for ya! Good things. I'll make you feel good, little buddy." He put emphasis on that last part. He started walking slowly towards Rigby. Rigby did not like where this is going.

"Dude, get the fuck away from me!" Rigby was starting to back away.

"All right, all right. I'll back off. Just don't report my ass. I don't need any more arrests on my record, ya dig? Just thought you'd like a good time, but your loss, sweet cheeks." The bum puckered his lips for a second, then turned his back and walked further into the alley.

Rigby then realized something. That's the victim he's been waiting for. It had to be. It was like he was sent to him by an unknown force for him to brutally murder. It was the perfect kill!

_"That's the one to kill! I mean, look at him! He's a creepy bum! Who's gonna miss him? It's the best kill anyone could ask for!"_ Rigby thought. He was pretty confident, so he made his move.

He looked around and found a broken window. He pulled a glass shard out of it and ran towards the bum. Rigby got close to him and climbed on his shoulders, surprising the man.

"What the-" Before the bum could finish his sentence, Rigby gave him a chokehold and stabbed him in the gut six times.

The bum fell on his knees, clenched his stomach, and groaned in pain. Rigby hanged on to his neck, enjoying his victim's suffering.

"Why aren't you dead?" Rigby didn't expect this to be so difficult. The movies always made it look so easy. Rigby decided to up the ante and cut the bum's face several times. The blood was now running down his cut face freely; the flesh barely hanging from it.

The bum collapsed on the floor face first, with a pool of blood forming around it. Rigby got off his shoulders before he would then suffer the same fate. He stood next to the man, looking down to his cut face and wounded stomach, wondering what to do next. Rigby would've licked the blood off the glass shard, just like in the movies, but was pretty sure the bum had some diseases.

Rigby was ready to finish it. He put the shard to the bum's throat and slit it with ease. The bum was choking in his own blood, gasping for breath, and desperately trying to block the wound. Rigby stabbed him in the back several times, with each stab going deeper through the man's flesh. Rigby was just having a ball.

Within seconds, the bum stopped struggling, stopped making noises, and finally stopped breathing. Rigby stopped stabbing the man. He was quiet for a while, and just stood there staring at the bloody corpse of his victim. He had an emotionless gaze on his face.

That gaze slowly formed into a grin. Now that's something he hadn't done in a while. He felt an emotion he hadn't felt in weeks: happiness. He was just overjoyed at his work. He hadn't felt this sense of adrenaline since he and Mordecai fought Snowballs the Ice Monster, amongst other moments. Who knew that murder could be so...**fun?** He needed to do it again.

Rigby then ran off, leaving the bum's corpse laying there. He didn't want to bother hiding the body. He has bigger fish to fry. It might be days before someone finds it, anyway. He needed to clean himself up, though. He was pretty sure a blood-splattered raccoon would turn some heads.

Sneaking into the bathroom in the barely-maintained apartment, he washes all the blood off of him and puts his black hoodie inside out. After cleaning himself up, he heads back to the park. He's got some planning to do.


	7. Chapter 7: Planning a Change

**PLANNING A CHANGE**

_Things do not change; we change._

_**-Henry David Thoreau**_

* * *

Rigby walked back to the park with a smile on his face. His recent murder experience was such a rush and was just what he needed. He wanted to take it to a grander scale. He was starting to envision it: the perfect chain of murders this city has ever seen.

Mordecai noticed Rigby was two hours late from his break and was furious. He sat there on the couch patiently waiting for Rigby to show up.

Rigby finally arrived. Mordecai stood up to go give Rigby a lecture.

"Where the Hell have you been, Rigby? Your break was over two hours ago! I swear, why do I keep a lazy, immature..."

"Shut it! I took my break and I'm back, ok? I'm off to plan some well-needed changes, so get out of my face, Mordecock, but don't go too far. You'll be needed to make it work. Heh heh." Rigby snapped back, shoving Mordecai to the side. It wasn't much effort, but it did leave Mordecai speechless.

_"Did he just call me 'Mordecock'?"_ he thought to himself.

Meanwhile upstairs, Rigby entered his room and took out his notebook. He started to sketch out his plan that would happen in a few days.

"Yeah, maybe he'll die first-no, wait. Maybe I should kill him first, and...No, wait. How about..." Rigby was pondering about his plans. He wasn't exactly a genius on planning ahead, but he was putting all his effort to this plan. It was to be foolproof.

As days passed by, the plan was coming until full-form. He wrote out many scenarios, along with drawing the occasional gruesome sketch. Rigby was still doing his jobs despite the fact that everything will be much different soon, but he didn't want to get fired before he could put his plan into effect.

Mordecai was taking his vacation this week. Two whole days without his manager bossing him around? No doubt Rigby was pleased. Benson would take over with Mordecai's managerial duties until he returns.

_"Just like old times."_ Rigby thought to himself, while at the same time thinking about twisting Benson's head off.

With Mordecai gone, the planning resumed. He would have to reschedule the murders, however. He didn't want to leave his "star of the show" out of the plan. That, and he had one last day to plan it.

After 3 days of planning, Rigby's "master plan" was finished. He congratulated himself on such a great job. Yeah, if it wasn't obvious before, he's clearly snapped. He set the date for tomorrow morning and was ecstatic. He couldn't wait to pull it off. Mordecai would be coming back from his vacation and Rigby wanted to make sure that he suffered. He decided to give the plan a name. Pondering on it for a few minutes, he came up with the perfect title:

**The Last Day**

He took a moment to reflect back on his life. He remembered all the good and crazy times he spent at the park, even the times Mordecai was involved. He didn't like the guy, but he wasn't going to pretend those times never happened. He then thought back to that day Mordecai took that promotion and ended his friendship with him. He thought of everything else that happened after that day. Mordecai becoming manager, Mr. Maellard's funeral, Benson becoming the boss, dating Eileen...

"Oh, shit! Eileen!" Rigby exclaimed. "I need to talk to her!"

Rigby set off to his hopefully-still girlfriend's apartment to reconcile. He was going to do many wrong things tomorrow, but he could at least do one more right thing.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: I know this is a terrible chapter. ****I apologize. ****I just wanted to get it out of the way as fast as possible. Next chapter will be uploaded tomorrow to make up for it. Thanks for reading and I'll see you in the next one.**


	8. Chapter 8: Redemption?

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: Warning! This chapter contains strong sexual content, or "lemon" as it's called around here. If you're uncomfortable reading such materials, you can skip to the next chapter at any time. Otherwise, enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

**REDEMPTION?**

_Without change, something sleeps inside us, and seldom awakens. The sleeper must awaken._

_**-Frank Herbert**_

* * *

Rigby walked to Eileen's apartment with mixed emotions and many thoughts swirling through his mind. What would he say to her? After what happened at the Coffee shop a week ago, he was sure Eileen never wanted to see him again. He needed to apologize, however. He didn't want to leave her without telling her how sorry he is.

Rigby finally made it to her apartment and was in her front door, just standing there.

"Maybe I should go. Odds are she doesn't want to see me now...or ever." Rigby said to himself. He was set to leave until he decided to peek through her living room window. There she was, sitting on her sofa and looking at an album. She was wearing pink pajama bottoms, along with a pink tank top and her glasses.

_"She's always so beautiful any time of the day."_ Rigby thought with a smile on his face. Eileen was flipping through the pages of the album, smiling. Tears started to flow through her eyes and she sobbed quietly. Rigby had seen enough. He knocked on her door.

Eileen heard a knock at her door and got up from the sofa to answer it, wiping tears from her face. She opened it and saw Rigby standing there, looking down on the floor.

"Rigby?" She was surprised to see him here. She was both happy and terrified at the same time.

"Hey, Eileen." Rigby said with a strained voice slowing looking up to her. "We need to talk. Can I come in?"

"Um, sure Rigby." Eileen was unsure of this, but she wanted to at least hear him out. "Come in."

Rigby walked in and sat down on her couch. Eileen shut the door and joined him. They sat there for a while in silence. Eileen decided to break it.

"So, um...how have you been, Rigby?" It wasn't the best way to start things off, but she couldn't think of anything else to say. She was very uncomfortable.

"Terrible. I've just been terrible, Eileen." Rigby turned to her. He didn't want to alert her about his plans yet, so he just wanted to get to the main reason he was there. "Eileen, about that day at the Coffee Shop. I-I-I'm..."

"Rigby..." Eileen was confused and concerned.

"I'm so sorry, Eileen!" he blurted out. So much for being subtle. "I never meant to hurt you! I was just in a different state of mind that day, and I took out my anger out on you when I shouldn't have. I-I'm..." Rigby was stammering again. He tried to keep his composure, but couldn't, and broke down, embracing her and sobbing quietly on her shoulder. Eileen hugged back tightly, patting his back and trying to comfort him.

"Shh, its okay, Rigby." she whispered in his ear.

"No, it's not okay! Eileen, you've always been there for me, and you don't know how much I appreciate it. Then I lose my cool and almost hit you! I don't deserve you. You deserve someone better..." Rigby let it all out. He was sure it was over now, but at least he got all that out of his chest.

"Oh, Rigby." Eileen responded with a soothing voice. "But I already have the best man in the world with me."

Rigby pulled out of the hug and looked at her with his hands on her shoulders. "What? Who?"

Eileen giggled. "It's you, silly." She pulled him in for a kiss. Rigby felt all the troubles in his life melt away with that kiss. It took him a few seconds, but he kissed back with more passion than ever. The couple had kissed many times before, but it had never felt like the spark that this one has. After several minutes of sucking tongue, the couple pulled away.

"So does this mean that, uh...that-that..." Rigby was still lightheaded after that "reconciliation."

Eileen put her finger on his lips and shushed him. "Yes, Rigby. I forgive you, darling."

"But why? I'm just a lazy, immature slacker. What do you see in me? I honestly need to know." Rigby asked. He didn't know why she stayed with him. He's not smart, powerful, or remotely good-looking, according to himself.

"You want an honest answer?" Rigby nodded. "It's because you're a great guy, Rigby. You're funny, charming, and great to be with. I like you for who you are, Rigby. You might think of yourself as a lazy, immature slacker, but I think you're a sweet, caring man." Eileen replied with a smile. Rigby finally felt whole and hugged his girlfriend again. He looked at the album she was observing earlier and noticed that it was filled with pictures of Eileen and him together. Rigby pulled away from the hug and picked up the album to take a closer look at the pictures. Eileen joined him and they spent a few minutes looking at all the memories the pictures contained. Amongst other pics, there was a picture of them together at "Box", a picture of them on their anniversary date, and a picture of them after the annual Halloween Party at the park where they first kissed. Rigby was starting to tear up. Eileen noticed this and held him close.

"What's wrong, hun?" Eileen asked.

"Nothing, it's just...it's just that I could've lost all of this that day." He put his head on her shoulder. "I just couldn't live with myself knowing I would've hurt the only person I love."

Eileen froze when she heard that. "Rigby, do you mean that-"

Rigby held her with his hands on her shoulders and looked her in the eyes. "I love you, Eileen." Rigby meant it. He confessed his love for the girl of his dreams and finally felt a huge burden lifted from his shoulders.

Eileen smiled and was starting to tear up again. "You don't know how long I've been waiting to hear you say that." Eileen pulled him in for a quick peck on the lips and hugged him again. "I love you too, Rigby."

Rigby was finally at peace. His homicidal urgencies were put on the side for the time being, and a different urge was taking its place. Rigby started to softly kiss Eileen's neck, getting a few giggles and moans in response.

"Rigby, wait." Eileen started.

"Do you want me to stop?" Rigby asked concerned. _"Please say no."_ he thought hopefully.

"No, it's not that, Rigby. It's just that you're kissing the wrong part of me." she responded seductively.

"Oh? Then what part should I be kissing, then?"

"Surprise me."

She didn't have to tell him twice. Almost immediately, he plunged his lips with hers, kissing her with force. She kissed back with equal force and letting soft moans slip from her lips. Rigby then eyed her tank top and helped her take it off. She had no bra on tonight so her breasts were exposed.

Rigby chuckled "One less thing to take off, right?" Rigby said, getting a giggle from Eileen. He gripped her breasts softly, placing soft kisses on her stomach and finally sucking on one breast while massaging the other. Eileen moaned in pleasure. She had never felt this good.

Rigby then focused on her pajama bottoms, which were still intact for some reason. Rigby smirked at that thought.

"Looks like this, however, needs to be taken off." Rigby said while slipping off her pajama bottoms, revealing her black panties. "Wow, something not pink? I'm impressed, Eileen."

"Hehe. I'm impressed that they're still on. How about you help me take them off, Rigby?" Rigby liked where this is going. She wanted more.

Rigby wanted more too. He replied to her suggestion with a different tone of voice. "With pleasure." She lifted her legs up to assist him and he took them off. He looked down on her "features" with lustful eyes.

"Don't just stare, baby. How about a taste?" Eileen was egging him on. He was reluctant. He's never, how do I put this, "tasted" that type of thing before. "Aww, you're not gonna leave me dry, are you, darling?" she said feigning disappointment. Rigby fell for it.

"I would never dream of it, babe." He lowered his head down and massaged her clit with his tongue. She felt a surge of ecstasy go through her body as she gripped the edges of the couch.

_"Where did he learn to do this?"_ Eileen thought to herself. Let's just say it's a hidden talent of sorts. Rigby was surprised he was doing this. He didn't want to admit it, but he was enjoying himself and was sure Eileen felt the same.

"My turn." Eileen whispered. She sat up and pushed Rigby on his back. She turned her attention to his erection.

"Eileen, what are you-AH!..." Rigby managed to slip out a few words before Eileen started stroking his cock. She was doing a slow rhythm before putting her mouth on it. There was a surge of ecstasy again, but this time, it was going through Rigby's body.

"Eileen, it feels...so good." Eileen decided to bump it up a notch and went faster, getting moans out of herself and Rigby. "You like it, don't you, baby?" she asked. Rigby nodded in agreement.

Rigby felt something. He knew what was coming. "Eileen, I'm gonna...I'm gonna-**AHHH!**" Before he could finish his sentence, he "finished" all over Eileen's mouth. She pulled her mouth away and some of his cum hit her face. Rigby felt embarrassed.

"I'm sorry." was all he could say.

Eileen giggled. "It's okay. I kinda like the taste." she said licking her lips. She grabbed a nearby towel and wiped her face.

"I'm ready, Rigby."

"Are you sure, Eileen? Because if you want, I can just go and-"

Eileen shushed him again. "I just want you, my love."

Rigby was ready. "Well, why don't we take this somewhere more comfortable?"

"I know just the place." Eileen got up and walked Rigby to her bedroom. What followed was a night of passionate lovemaking that neither of them would ever forget.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: Well, that wasn't as difficult to write as I thought! Chapter 10 might take a while to upload, but Chapter 9 will go back to straight-up horror again. See you next chapter!**


	9. Chapter 9: It's Time

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: Hello! If you skipped the previous chapter, here's a recap: Rigby goes to apologize to Eileen for his actions at the Coffee Shop. She forgives him and they look back at several memories. He confesses his love to her, and they end up having sexual intercourse. Not exactly essential to the plot, but it holds it together. If you didn't skip the chapter, then here's an additional one for your troubles. Enjoy!**

* * *

**IT'S TIME**

_If you're in a bad situation, don't worry it'll change. If you're in a good situation, don't worry it'll change._

_**-John A. Simone, Sr.**_

* * *

Rigby woke up early the next morning. He opened his eyes and observed his surroundings. He was in a bed. A rather cozy one. He remembered the events of the night prior with a smile on his face. He looked to his right and found a disturbing sight: a discarded used condom. He flicked it away. He knew he wasn't going to come back after his plan went into effect, but he didn't want to leave Eileen pregnant. It wasn't fair. He has the greatest night of his life, and he has to leave her. Rigby frowned at the thought, but he wasn't going to let anything deter his plans for that day. Speaking of which, to his left was Eileen, her hand on his chest and sleeping soundly with a smile on her face. Rigby got up, being careful not to disturb his girlfriend. He got up slowly, put on his hoodie, and looked at the clock. It was 8:31 AM.

"It's time." Rigby whispered to himself. He looked to his sleeping girlfriend, then looked around and found a paper and pen. He quietly wrote a note for Eileen, holding back tears as he writes.

He puts the finished note on top of her bedside drawer. He looks at Eileen, gazing at her beauty. He didn't want to leave her like this, but he had no choice. It was now or never.

Tears form around his eyes and he places a hand on her hair, stroking it. "I'm sorry, Eileen. I will always love you." he whispers. He kisses her cheek. "Goodbye." He leaves the room and her apartment, not looking back. He heads back to the park. He's got a long day ahead of him.

In his trailer, Muscle Man was just preparing for his shift in hopes that Benson would give him the promotion to assistant manager that Skips was gunning after. "I'll be damned if I'm letting Skips get that promotion! I'm the hardest worker around here!" he said to himself. Muscle Man hears a knock on his door.

"Who is it?" he asks. After no response, he opens it and finds no one there.

"Must've been the wind. Hey, Fives! You know who else thinks the wind knocks doors?"

No one responded.

"I said, 'you know who else thinks the wind knocks doors?'"

Nothing.

"FIVES! YOU KNOW WHO ELSE THINKS THE WIND KNOCKS DOORS?"

Another knock at the door.

Muscle Man opens the door again. "About time, Fives! I was-"

No one was there.

"Damn it, Fives! If this is a prank, you know how I-"

_**THUNK!**_

Muscle Man collapsed with a bruise in his head. He's knocked out cold.

Rigby is standing over him with a baseball bat in hand.

"This is gonna be fun." He mutters with a grin.

* * *

**20 MINUTES LATER...**

Muscle Man opens his eyes slightly. He tries to stand up, but can't. His eyes snap open and he finds himself tied to a chair with duct tape. He tries to scream, but his mouth is taped shut.

"Save your breath, Mitch. I got everything taken care of." a voice said. Muscle Man tries to shout again, but is muffled.

"Wow, you really are more of an idiot than I thought!" The figure emerged from the shadows with a hammer in hand. "Let me ask you something. You know who else gets nails stuck in their hands?"

Muscle Man's eyes went wide as Rigby revealed two nails from behind his back and placed one in the middle of Muscle Man's hand.

"**MY MOM!**" Rigby shouted as he hammered the nail into Muscle Man's hand. Muscle Man flinched in pain. Rigby wasn't finished yet. He got the other nail and repeated the procedure, earning a muffled cry of pain from Muscle Man in the process.

"Now then, seeing as you're currently _'nailed down,'_ heh heh, why don't I bring out a special guest?" Rigby said as he brings in a blender with none other than Hi-Five Ghost trapped inside it.

"Muscle Man! Help!" he shrieked.

"Heheheh. You fuckers don't get it. No one will save you. I got Fives here with a special harness that makes him solid just like you and me. Now, enough gab. Who wants a ghost smoothie? Here, I'll set it to 'shred'. He turned the blender on and Hi-Five Ghost was shred to pieces inside it. "Mm-mm, tasty!" Rigby laughed at the sight of it while Muscle Man shut his eyes, struggling to get out, but to no avail.

"Hey, Muscle Man. You know who else likes to get hit in the head with a hammer?" Muscle Man didn't like where this was going. Rigby, on the other hand, did. "**MY MOM!**" He hit Muscle Man's skull with the hammer, cracking it open. "You know who else likes getting their jaw shattered? **MY MOM!**" He then hit him in the jaw, breaking it. After that, he went berserk and just beat him senseless over the head with it. "You know who else likes being beaten to death? **MY MOM! HAHAHAHAHAHA!"** After about 13 hits or so, he turned the hammer to its clawed end and jammed it to Muscle Man's temple with a grisly impact. The ruby-red blood dripping from it, shining in the light.

He turned off the blender and poured what was once Hi-Five Ghost all over Muscle Man's tied up corpse.

"2 down, 4 to go."

Outside, Benson was observing the park when he spotted Rigby dragging a large trash bag with him. It seemed heavy.

"Hey, Rigby! The trash goes over there!" he shouted and pointed to where the dumpster is. Rigby glanced back at him for a second, released the bag, and then ran off. "Rigby, get back here!" Benson chased after him.

Rigby went to the storage building. Benson followed. "Rigby! What have I told you about ignoring me?" Benson entered the building and looked for Rigby.

"RIGBY! Where are you? You come out here right now or **YOU'RE FIRED!**" Benson was furious. He kicked nearby boxes in hopes of finding Rigby. Yeah, after 3 years, he still hadn't gotten anger management. After 4 minutes of kicking boxes, picking up chairs and throwing them, he gave Rigby a chance to show himself. "That's it, Rigby! I'm going to count to three, and if you don't come out by then, **YOU'RE FIRED!**"

Unbeknownst to him, Rigby was peeking from a nearby corner with a baseball bat in hand.

"**ONE!**"

Rigby snuck behind him.

"**TWO!**"

Like a viper stalking his prey, Rigby was ready to strike.

"**THREE!** That's it! Hope it was worth it, tough guy, cause **YOU'RE FI-AHHGH!**"

Rigby hit Benson in his right ankle, breaking it. Benson fell over, holding his shattered ankle and grimacing in pain. He looked up and saw his attacker.

"Rigby?" Rigby raised the bat. "WAIT, NO!" It was too late. He struck Benson's left leg with a deafening _**THWACK**_ sound. He was sure he'd broken a bone. "Rigby, wait! Let's talk about this!" Benson raised his hand in attempt to stop his onslaught, but was greeted with a swing from the bat, crushing his hand.

Benson howled in pain. Rigby loved it. Benson was trying to crawl away, but Rigby struck his right leg three times, breaking a bone. "ARGH! Rigby, I'm sorry! All those times I yelled at you? I was kidding! Please stop! Please..." Rigby only laughed maniacally at Benson's pleas.

"Look at you. Pathetic. I can't believe I ever worked for such a whiny bitch like you. I gotta give you a hand, though." Rigby gestured to Benson's other hand and swung at it full force.

"YAHHH!" Benson shrieked. Rigby then swung the bat to deliver a bone-crushing blow to both of his arms. All of Benson's limbs were broken and he was in severe pain. He couldn't move. All he could do is beg for mercy. "Rigby, let me go and I swear I won't tell anyone. I'll hire you back! You want a raise? You got it! How 'bout a-"

"**STOP TALKING!**" Rigby interrupted. "I know you won't tell anyone. It's hard to tell anyone anything when you're six feet under, don't you think?" Rigby raised the bat over his head, aiming at Benson's glass skull. Benson shut his eyes, gritted his teeth, and braced for impact. "By the way, Benson." Benson peeked through one eye and saw Rigby grinning at him. "**YOU'RE FIRED!**"

"**RIGBY, NOO-**"

The sound of a glass bowl shattering, or in this case, Benson's head, echoed throughout the room. Rigby dropped the bat and grabbed the corpse's legs to drag it somewhere less visible.

While stuffing the body in the broom closet, he saw something that caught his eye. He went towards it and was awestruck.

"It's beautiful..." Rigby said to himself.

He left the storage building with a huge grin on his face carrying something in his hands.

_A fire axe._


	10. Chapter 10: Mistakes

**MISTAKES**

_The world hates change, yet it is the only thing that has brought progress._

_**-Charles Kettering**_

* * *

Rigby was strolling along the park path when a vandal caught his eye. He was spraypainting a crude image of Benson giving Mordecai fellatio.

_"Now that's just wrong."_ Rigby thought. He glanced at him, then to the fire axe in his hands. He had an idea. "Eh. Why not? I could use another treat" he said and snuck behind the hoodlum, axe in ready.

Rigby swung the axe to the vandal's lower back, directly impacting his spine. "Direct hit!" Rigby said, extracting the axe from his spine. He looked down on the vandal's body, now twitching on the floor. He left him to die. He's not the main target.

In his home, Skips is meditating. He was hoping that his talk with Rigby did the trick. He really wanted that promotion. He felt weak that it was being teased to him like this, similar to a steak being wagged around a dog's face and being denied the tasty treat. Skips shook it off. In a few days, he was be sure that Rigby would be a changed man. Little did he know he wouldn't have to wait much longer.

Skips heard his door open. He heard a voice and immediately knew it was Rigby, even with his back turned from him."Hey Skips! You got a minute?"

"What do you want? I'm busy!" Skips snapped back.

"It'll be quick and painless. I promise." Rigby assured him. One part of that sentence was a lie.

"Fine, but keep it down." Skips didn't move an inch.

"You know, I was thinking about that stuff you told me that day, and you know what? You're right. I should change." Rigby said, pacing back and forth with something behind his back.

Rigby got his attention now. "Whoa, really? That's great Rigby! Nice job!" Skips said, again not moving an inch or even looking back at Rigby. "_That promotion is in the bag!"_ he thought with a smile.

"Yeah, thanks!" Rigby stepped forward, looking around Skips' room, then out the window, then back to Skips. "In fact, I'm such a changed person; I've already made some great decisions as of late! You know, most people are afraid of change, and I was one of them, but they shouldn't fear! Because it's not about what others think! It's about what you can do to impact their lives! Hey, Skips!"

Skips turned around and saw Rigby charging at him with an axe in hand. He tried to move out the way, but...

**THWACK!**

It was too late. The axe hit Skips directly into his skull. Rigby yanked the axe away from Skips' blood-gushing head and started chopping his body to pieces.

"**TRY GETTING YOUR PROMOTION FROM MORDECOCK NOW, YOU FUCKING STUPID BASTARD**!" Rigby raised the axe and dropped it into Skips' body, splattering blood all over the place, including himself.

After chopping non-stop for a while, Rigby dropped the axe, took a deep breath, and discarded his bloody hoodie. He left Skips' home, determined to get to his next destination.

Pops was at the snack bar working his shift, along with eating the occasional free snack. He notices Rigby walking towards him.

"Hello, Rigby. Nice day today, isn't it?" Pops was still enthusiastic and odd as always.

"Agreed. Hey Pops, can I get a deep-fried bananapop? I'm kinda hungry after all this killing." Rigby was covered in blood, but Pops was none the wiser.

"Oh, Rigby! Always the jokester! Right away! By the way, what's with all the red paint? You've been painting barns lately?" Pops asked while laughing uncontrollably.

"No, I was just chopping up Skips with a fire axe." Rigby replied nonchalantly.

"Haha! Good one, Rigby!" Pops said, unaware of the danger he was in.

Once Pops turned his back, Rigby leaped over the counter and grabbed a nearby rag.

"Now now, Rigby. Be patient! You'll get your frozen banana on a stick in just a moment!" Pops said looking in the freezer.

"I'm patient. I'm just looking for something to kill you with."

Pops laughed at what he thought was a joke. Just then, Rigby wrapped the rag around Pop's neck and started strangling him. Pops was struggling to get free, but Rigby applied more pressure. Pops was stumbling around the area desperately trying to shake Rigby off his back. Rigby wouldn't let up. His vision was fading. Rigby then pulled Pops towards the deep fryer and jammed his head inside it. Pops struggled to escape, but Rigby wouldn't let up. He held his head in place, enjoying the sound of Pop's face sizzling. The flesh bubbling and boiling sent chills down his spine. After a while, Pops stopped moving. Rigby pulled his deep-fried head away, letting his body fall to the floor.

"Wow. I didn't know I was capable of such brutality. Well done, Rigby." he said to himself. Looking up, he noticed a passerby. He was wide-eyed and his jaw was agape. Rigby stared at the man with no emotion on his face. Just as he's about to speak, the man runs away. "**HEY, WAIT!**" Rigby shouted. He opened a drawer and found a meat cleaver and some scissors. He grabbed them and chased after the man.

The man ran towards some tall trees. He stopped and hid behind one, pulled out his cell phone and called the police.

"911. What's your emergency?" the dispatcher asked.

"Hello, police? I just witnessed a murder. A raccoon just killed a big-headed man with a deep-fryer! Send an officer here immediately!" the man explained frantically.

"Sir, I'm going to need you to calm down."

"There's a psychotic raccoon out here killing people! Send the SWAT team or something! He chasing after me!"

"Sir, are you under the influence of any drugs right now?" The dispatcher had no time for games. This wasn't one, however.

"What? No! I'm at the park right now! Send someone over and-"

Silence.

"Sir?"

"Wait! Please, don't kill me! Don-**AAAHHHH!**" The sounds of screaming and flesh being cut were audible. The dispatcher grew concerned.

"Sir, are you there? Sir!"

No answer. A dial tone followed. Rigby had crushed the cell phone.

Rigby, holding a bloody meat cleaver in his hand looked at the dismembered man.

"Shit. He called the cops. This was not according to plan! **NOT IN THE PLAN!**" He shouted so loudly, another passerby noticed and walked over to investigate.

"Hello? Sir, are you okay?" Rigby noticed a voice near him and climbed a nearby tree to hide. The concerned passerby stumbled upon the gruesome scene and shrieked. Rigby took notice and leaped out of the tree, landing on the person, knocking her down, and stabbed her in the throat several times with his scissors.

Rigby was running out of time. Just then, he heard sirens in the distance. It was the police. "**SHIT, SHIT, SHIT!**" Rigby knew he had been reckless. He had to come up with a new plan. He ran away from the scene and was heading towards the house.

Once Rigby was near the house, the sirens grew louder. Just then, he spotted a police cruiser in front of the house. Two officers exited the car and entered the house, pistols in hand. "Damn! What now?" he whispered to himself.

_"What do you mean? You're gonna do what you're good at doing. You're gonna kill them_." his mind told him.

"What? I can't! They're officers! They're not involved! I can't do it."

_"Don't be a pussy! You've already killed two witnesses. Why stop there? Go all the way, Rigby. Make them pay. Make them all pay."_

Rigby was debating with himself, but he gave in. "You're right. It's that's guy's fault they're here. He did this."

_"Good boy, Rigby. Now go in there and waste those cops."_

Rigby nodded to himself. He snuck in from the back entrance, grabbing a nearby power tool on his way in.

Inside, the officers were searching the house. "Bob, you sure it wasn't a prank? You know how stupid kids are these days." one officer asked.

"Terry said it sounded pretty serious. Just look around the house. We're bound to find something, Remy." his partner replied. They separated and searched different parts of the house.

Bob searched the kitchen. He was set to leave until he heard a knock from one of the cupboards.

"Who's there? Identify yourself!" Bob said, taking aim at the cupboard. He walked slowing towards it.

"You don't wanna play games with me! Come out with your hands up!" He had his hand on the cupboard door, ready to open it.

He heard another knock. This time from the cupboard to his left.

"What the? Quit fucking around and show yourself!" he went towards the other cupboard and opened the door, finding nothing but dishes.

"Heh. I must be going insane or something. I gotta get a grip." As he closed the cupboard door, the one to his right immediately opened and out sprung Rigby with a circular saw in hand. He cut Bob's forearm open. He then jumped off the counter and sliced his knee. Bob knelt down, grunting in pain. Just then, Rigby ran the saw across his face, making Bob fall on his back. He then runs the saw vertically across his stomach, starting from his groin. Bob's intestines spilled out of his stomach. Rigby had a look of satisfaction on his face.

_"Now go find the other fucker."_ his mind told him. He nodded with a grin, grabbing Bob's pistol.

Upstairs, Remy was investigating the rooms, completely unaware of the events that happened downstairs. He attempted to enter Rigby's room, but it was locked. "Hey, Bob! Upstairs is clear! You find anything down there?" He heard no response. "Bob! You okay?"

Silence. "Hello?" Remy went downstairs to investigate.

He walked down the steps and noticed someone under a blanket was lying on the couch. "Bob! Now is not the time to take a nap! Get your lazy ass up!" He walked towards the couch, lifted the blanket and was greeted with a pistol whip to his face, knocking him down.

"Son of a-" Rigby then stuck the gun to his mouth. Remy put his hands up and knelt down in front of him, wide-eyed. He tried to stand up, but Rigby told him to sit. He complied. He was trying to speak, but it was muffled due to the barrel of the gun in his mouth. Rigby stood there for a while, staring at Remy with his finger on the trigger, ready to shoot.

Remy lowered one hand slightly in hopes or drawing his pistol. Rigby was too fast. He pulled the trigger. The back of Remy's throat exploded and out flew the bullet. Remy fell over, dead. Rigby then shakes off the blood from the gun. He hears a voice from the distance. It sounded familiar. Just then, Margaret enters the house, panting and trying to catch her breath.

"Mordecai, are you okay? I saw the police come here and..." She then looked up and saw everything: Bob's blood-splattered corpse in the kitchen, Remy's corpse with a pool of blood forming around his head, and Rigby holding a gun.

Rigby pointed the gun at Margaret. "Margaret, you better do what I say or I'll blow your brains out." he told her calmly. Margaret was speechless. "**YOU UNDERSTAND?**" Margaret flinched. "Yes, Rigby! Please don't shoot me!" Rigby walked over to her and pointed her to the door. She reluctantly walked out of the house with her hands up.

"Let's go." he said.

"Where are you taking me?" she asked.

"The observation tower! Now move it, you whore!"

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: Rigby taking Margaret hostage was planned from the start, so Mit242's suggestion, which can be viewed in the "Reviews" section, is nothing more than a coincidence. Anyway, there's two more chapters left, so stick around! You wouldn't want to miss the conclusion! Until next time, dear viewer. Stay pretty.**


	11. Chapter 11: Catalyst

**CATALYST**

_Without accepting the fact that everything changes, we cannot find perfect composure. But unfortunately, although it is true, it is difficult for us to accept it. Because we cannot accept the truth of transience, we suffer._

_**-Shunryu Suzuki**_

* * *

Mordecai's vacation was over. Now he was heading back to the park to see what progress was made in his absence. Boy is he in for a surprise.

He decides to make a stop at the Coffee Shop to get a drink and maybe mingle a bit. He enters the shop and finds Eileen in a corner booth crying.

He approaches her. "What's the matter, Eileen?" he asked concerned.

She looks up to Mordecai, wiping tears from her face. "It's Rigby. He-"

"Oh, of course it's Rigby. What'd he mess up now?" Mordecai interrupted.

"Mordecai, he-"

"No, wait, let me guess! He broke the cart again, didn't he?"

"No, he-"

"Oh, wait, I know! He filled the soap dispensers with glue again, right?

"No, Mordecai. He went-"

"Oh, now I got it! He burned down the storage building, didn't he? I swear, when I get my hands on that stupid, inconsiderate, lazy-"

"**SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP, MORDECAI!**" Eileen shouted, angry at Mordecai's callousness. "This is all your fault! If you hadn't taken that promotion years ago, Rigby would have been here with me! If you hadn't berated Rigby all these years, my love would have never left me! And if you hadn't broken him, he wouldn't be at the park doing Lord knows what! **THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT**!" Eileen broke down into tears and sobbed uncontrollably.

Mordecai was dumbfounded. He felt bad about interrupting the distraught girl, but hearing about what Rigby might be doing at the park made him concerned. "Wait, what? What's he doing at the park? Just calm down and tell me."

Eileen regained her composure. "He left me this note."

Mordecai took the note and read it.

_Eileen,_

_I'm sorry it had to end like this, but I have no choice. I've grown weary these past few years and needed an escape. I couldn't leave without at least telling you how I felt. I'm going to do things at the park tomorrow. Terrible things. Please, for the love of God, don't come to the park today. I can't risk hurting you again, my dear. You'll probably never see me again, and that's fine. I would rather you forget about me and try to move on when I'm gone. Don't ever doubt for a minute that I don't love you, Eileen. I'm sorry I had to tell you like this. Have a good life._

_Goodbye forever._

_-Rigby_

Mordecai was speechless. He dropped the note and ran out the shop. He drove frantically to the park.

* * *

Meanwhile at the park, Rigby was walking Eileen to the observation tower while pointing a gun at her.

"Make any sudden moves, and you're dead!" Rigby threatened. Margaret didn't respond. She was too scared to speak.

"FREEZE! DROP THE WEAPON AND PUT YOUR HANDS UP!" an officer shouted.

Rigby turned to his side and found two officers pointing their pistols at him. Rigby climbed Margaret's shoulders and opened fire, shooting one officer in the head and the other twice in the heart.

"Come on, Margaret! Let's go!" he shouted, still on her shoulders. Margaret ran to the tower, carrying Rigby on her shoulders like a piggy-back ride.

One officer was severely wounded. The other was dead. The hurt officer reaches for his radio, clenching his wound and slowly breathing. "All units...suspect is...heading towards...the observation tower...two officers down..." he looks to his side. "One dead...suspect is...small raccoon...male...armed and dangerous. Approach...with...caution." The officer succumbs to his injury and dies.

* * *

Mordecai is panicking on his way to the park. Nothing could have prepared him for what he was about to see. He pulls out his phone and calls Benson.

"Come on, Benson. Pick up!" he pleads. No response. He tries Muscle Man. Nothing. He calls the house in hopes that Pops or anyone answers. No response. He's really nervous now. "What did Rigby do?"

He finally sees the park in the distance and is relieved that it's not on fire. He stops the car near the entrance, gets out and runs frantically towards the house.

He stops and spots a large trash bag on the floor in the middle of the park path. He looks inside it and comes across a horrifying sight: Muscle Man's bruised, beaten and broken corpse with what appears to be cream all over the body. He soon realizes it's the liquid remains of Hi-Five Ghost. Muscle Man's head is cracked open and brain matter and blood leaking out is visible. Mordecai nearly vomited but kept his composure. He closes the bag up and heads to Skips' home.

"Skips! Skips! Are you there?" he shouted. He was knocking on his door hard. He turned the knob and walked in. It was dark. He flicked the light switch and found another disturbing sight. Mordecai couldn't hold it in. He vomited all over the floor. He walked closer to the mess and confirmed the dark truth: it's Skips' body. It had been chopped to bits and was sure the nearby fire axe was the murder weapon. Mordecai was losing it. He ran out of Skips' home and finds a teenager slowly walking towards him with a hunched back.

"Help me…" he muttered.

"What happened?" Mordecai asked concerned.

"The raccoon…you must stop him…"

"Rigby! Where did he go? Did you see where he went?"

"He…He went…" The teenager collapsed. Mordecai noticed a large flesh wound on his lower back. He checked for a pulse; there was none. He was dead. Mordecai needed to find Rigby and stop him. He ran to the house as fast as he could.

He saw a police cruiser outside and was relieved for a second. "Maybe they stopped him. Oh God, I hope they stopped him." he told himself. "How could you do this, Rigby?" He ran up the house steps and stopped at the front door, hesitant to enter.

* * *

"Faster, Margaret! Get the lead out, or I'll shoot some into your head!" Rigby shouted. He spotted more officers and instructed Margaret to take cover in a nearby restroom building.

The officers spotted Rigby and Margaret. "You! We have the perimeter surrounded, criminal! Release the hostage and come out with your hands up!" the officer ordered. He signaled his partner for backup. As soon as he turned his back, Rigby leaped out and opened fire on the officers. He hit one officer twice on his leg, and hit the other three times on his shoulder and stomach. He pointed the gun back to Margaret and ran with her to the tower. He opened the door, pushed her in and shut the door, barricading it.

* * *

Mordecai opened the door and entered the house cautiously not knowing what to expect. He found Officer Remy's corpse with a bullet wound behind his neck. A huge pool of blood is around his body. His dead eyes are staring at Mordecai. He could see another body in the kitchen, hacked to pieces with blood splattered everywhere. Rigby had been here. There was no doubt about it. He looked away and headed upstairs. He turned the doorknob to Rigby's room, but it wouldn't budge. It's locked. He needed to get in there. He ran shoulder-first to the door and knocked it open.

He hadn't been in Rigby's room for years, so what he saw was shocking to him. All over the walls, he saw pictures of himself. Some had red x's drawn on his face, while others had knives and thumbtacks jammed into them, complete with drawn blood. The most noticeable aspect of all of them is that they all had one word scribbled on them multiple times: **HATE.**

"My God. This is what Rigby became? I never knew, I just-I..." Mordecai was shocked. He looked at his desk and found Rigby's notebook. It had "**THE LAST DAY**" written on the cover in black marker. He opened it and found out everything.

According to the notebook, Rigby was going to kill every employee at the park. He would make every murder last at least three minutes before moving on to the next one. He sketched out several routes to take, along with possible delays with said routes. He wrote what kind of weapons he would use and the possible length of the whole ordeal. It was incredibly in-depth. Mordecai was surprised and actually impressed at how thorough and planned out it was, despite its subject matter. It was written in the corner of a page that if anyone from the outside gets involved that they will be killed also.

"_That must've been why that kid I saw earlier was hurt."_ He thought to himself. He read on. Rigby had sketched many gruesome killings, most of them involving Mordecai and Benson. Many of them had x's written over them, but several of them were given a check symbol, possibly indicating which method of killing he would do. He turned the page and found out what was in store for himself: Rigby would've knocked out Mordecai, took his body to his room and torture him for hours and hours until he felt like ending his life. After everything was done, he would take Mordecai's car, drive to the next state, dye his fur black, and change his name.

Mordecai read the whole plan wide-eyed. He put the notebook down and came to a realization. Eileen was right: it was Mordecai's fault that this happened. Had he not taken that promotion, He and Rigby would still be friends and more importantly, Rigby would be sane. Mordecai put his hands on his face and cried. He was selfish. All he cared about was himself and it cost him all his friends.

"I did this. Rigby went insane because of me. If I hadn't taken the job, everything would be fine! But no…" he said to himself. He felt defenseless and ashamed. Mordecai snapped out of it, however. The sorrows would have to come back later. He had to find Rigby.

He walked out of the house and went towards the police cruiser. He listened to the scanner for any clues to help him.

"All units! Please respond, we have a possible 187 in progress at the park. Suspect is a small male raccoon and is considered armed and dangerous. Two officers down, one reported dead. Requesting backup immediately."

_"Rigby!"_ Mordecai thought to himself. _"But where is he?"_

Mordecai waited anxiously for someone to respond.

"10-4. Suspect is a 10-32 and is said to be headed to the observation tower with a female robin, reported to be a hostage."

Mordecai gasped. "He's got Margaret!" He'd heard enough. He raced to the observation tower, hoping it's not too late.


	12. Chapter 12: Endgame

**ENDGAME**

_When you are through changing, you are through._

_**-Bruce Barton**_

* * *

Mordecai sprinted towards the observation tower. He had to stop Rigby from going any further. He stopped nearby it, exhausted and gasping for breath. He looked over and saw many police cars and officers, maybe 10 or 20, surrounding the tower. Rigby was at the top of the tower, hiding.

"Attention, uhh...Rigby! You don't want to do this. Let's talk about this!" a negotiator said thought a megaphone. "We can get you help! Just come down from there and we'll talk."

"No, I'm done talking! Back the fuck off or I'm wasting this slut!" he shouted. He wasn't looking to negotiate. He was looking to kill. He looked out the ledge and opened fire towards the barricade of officers, hitting one in the shoulder and another in the arm. No one is seriously hurt.

Mordecai had seen enough. "Rigby! I have to stop him!" he thought to himself. If the police couldn't stop him, he would have to try. Without alerting the officers, he went to a nearby shrub, lifted it away, revealing a hidden door. He enters it and walks through a tunnel leading directly to the observation tower.

While walking, he ponders on the events of today. He comes to a stunning realization. Over the years, he had been very rotten to Rigby. It's no wonder he went insane. Had Mordecai handled the situation better, maybe Rigby would have accepted his decision to take the promotion. It had been too late, however. That was in the past, and there's no going back now. All he could do now is admit his faults and try to make Rigby see the light. He reached the end of the tunnel and opened another door. He climbs out and starts running up the stairs to where Rigby is holed up.

He can hear faint shooting and threats being spewed from both the officers and Rigby.

"What are your demands?" the negotiator asked.

"I need a fully-stocked chopper, some hair dye, a thousand dollars, and some chips. Doritos!" Rigby replied.

"Rigby, let's be reasonable-"

"Man, fuck this! I'm shooting him!" another officer cut in.

"Wait, no-" It was too late. The officer fired up at the tower. The other officers joined in and fired away. Rigby ducked in the nick of time, avoiding the shots.

"Hold your fire! Hold your fire!" the negotiator ordered.

After a few seconds, the firing stopped. Rigby looked out the tower and laughed.

"HAHAHA! It's gonna take a lot more than you fucks to stop me! **I'M MOTHERFUCKING INVINCIBLE!**" Rigby shouted. This makes Mordecai run faster. He doesn't have time to take a breather. He's determined to stop Rigby.

He sticks his head out the stairway and finds Rigby, pistol in hand, and Margaret sitting in the corner scared out of her wits.

"Hand me another clip Margaret! I need to reload!" he orders her. She tosses him one. He barely catches it.

"I said 'hand me one', you dumb bitch! You almost hit me! I should shoot your stupid-ass in the face right now!" he shouts to her, inserting a new clip into his pistol, reloading it.

"Rigby!" Mordecai called out.

"What the?" Rigby turns around and finds the man that caused all this. He runs towards Margaret and uses her as a shield. "Stay the fuck away from me, Mordecai!" he says aiming the gun towards Mordecai, then to Margaret repeatedly.

"Rigby, listen! I know why you're doing this!" Mordecai claims, taking a step forward.

"Take another step and I'll blow her motherfucking brains out!" Rigby assures, taking the gun and pointing it to Margaret's temple, shaking as he does it.

"Ok, I'm backing up. I'm backing up. But listen, Rigby! This isn't you! This isn't what you're like!"

"I know it isn't! You think I don't know that, Mordecock? I'm just taking your advice! I've changed, Mordecock! Maybe not for the better, but it's done! HAHAHAHA! This is all your fault!" Rigby responded, chuckling uncontrollably.

"You're right." Mordecai confirmed.

"Yeah! So back the fu-wait, what?" Rigby was surprised.

"You're right, Rigby. It's my fault. It's all my fault you're like this. Rigby, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have treated you so rotten over the years, and I shouldn't have been so uncompromising that day I took the job. Had I handled the situation better, we could've worked around it. We were too good of friends to let one fight end everything." Mordecai told him.

Rigby raised an eyebrow. "Then why didn't you?" he inquired, almost not convinced.

Mordecai took a deep breath. He explained, "I was greedy, Rigby. I wasn't thinking about how my decisions would affect others. I was only thinking of myself. It was just that I really wanted that promotion more than anything. I would've done anything to get it, so I decided to work really hard. I should have at least let you pick up the pace, and then maybe we could have both been successful."

Rigby was dumbfounded. He looked at Mordecai with a confused look on his face. "You're lying. **You're lying!** You're just saying this in hopes that you'll save your girlfriend and kill me! I know what you're up to! You can't fool me!" Rigby said, pointing the gun towards Mordecai.

"I'm not lying, Rigby." he said blankly. "I take full responsibility for everything." He stepped forward, walking towards Rigby. "I shouldn't have tried to force change onto you. Change should come naturally. It shouldn't be shoveled down someone's throat. Changing too fast and unexpectedly just causes trouble, just like it did to you." Rigby looked at himself, and then back to Mordecai, who was now kneeling down in front of him. "Let Margaret go, Rigby. If anyone here deserves to die, it's me." he told him.

Rigby lets go of Margaret and walked towards Mordecai. He pointed the gun to his head and stood there.

_"What are you waiting for? Shoot him!"_ his mind told him.

Rigby shut his eyes. His finger was twitching on the trigger. Mordecai shut his eyes and clenched his teeth. He was waiting for the end.

"_What's the holdup? Blow his fucking brains out!"_

"_I-I can't!" _He was arguing with his mind, struggling to find his sanity. He desperately wanted it back.

"_What do mean 'you can't'? Don't you remember what he did to you? What he did to us? He fucked us up, Rigby! Do you seriously want to let him get away with that?"_

"_But he apologized! He knows what he did was wrong and he admitted it to me! He's sorry for what he did. I just can't kill him knowing that he has remorse for what he did."_

"_You see that? That's why you will always be a loser! He's lying to you, Rigby! Playing you for a sap! As soon as you lower the gun, he'll pick you up and throw you out the window! I know him!"_

"_No."_

"'_No', what?"_

"_You don't know him. I do. I know who he is and he would never sell me out like that."_

"_Perhaps, Rigbone, but riddle me this: you may know him, but do you know yourself?"_

Rigby was perplexed. _"What are you talking about?"_

His mind was teasing him. _"Heh heh. Well, ask yourself, Rigby. Who are you? Are you the lazy, immature slacker Rigby, or the homicidal, deranged, psychopath Rigby that I know and love?"_

Rigby was silent for a while, still holding a gun to Mordecai's head. Mordecai opened one eye and looked up to Rigby. Rigby looked down at him and he shut it again.

"_Well, Rigbone? Which is it?"_ his mind reminded him.

"…_Rigby"_

"_What was that?" _his mind asked him.

"_Rigby!" _he told his mind.

"_What about you, asshole?"_

"_My name is Rigby! I am Rigby. I was always Rigby, and I will always be Rigby." _he told his mind with confidence.

"_What?" _his mind was flabbergasted. Was Rigby gaining his sanity?

"_You're not real. You don't exist. Go away." _Rigby ordered.

"_But, Rigby-"_

"**GO!**" he shouted out loud. This got the attention of Mordecai, who looked up at him.

"_You need me, Rigby! Without me, you'd be nothing! You'd be the same lazy, immature, weak, spineless Rigby you've always been! Is that what you want?" _his mind challenged.

"_If that's what it takes to get rid of you, then yes!" _he assures his mind.

His mind was silent for a while. Rigby was sure he'd won. The celebration would have to be halted, however.

"_If you want me out of your life, than you'll have to do one thing."_ his mind told him.

"_What's that?" _he asked.

"_It's simple. Don't pull the trigger."_

"_Simple enough. Now-"_

"_I'm not finished!" _his mind blurted out. _"Think about it before you consider letting that prick live. Think about all the times he's fucked you over. Think about that day he took your feelings and flushed them down the shitter! Are you prepared to let him fuck you over again and again?"_ His mind was confident that he had him now. _"Think about that, tough guy!"_

Rigby stood silent for a while, and responded back.

"_He wouldn't do it. I know him better than anyone. He came here to help me, because I know that deep down, I would do the same for him. He's changed, just like I did. Only difference is that I changed for the worst, and I understand that now. You're a reminder of that."_

His mind was surprised. He couldn't convince him any further, so he gave him a final ultimatum.

"_Prove it. Prove to me that you can't do it. I know that you want to blow his brains out just as bad as I want to see it happen. Let the hate flow though your body. Accept it, and accept Me."_ he concluded.

Rigby turned his attention back to the gun, still pointing at Mordecai's head. He still had his eyes shut, bracing for a bullet to fly through his skull.

"_**DO IT!"**_

"I won't do it!" Rigby said, dropping the gun.

Mordecai opened his eyes. "Rigby?"

"You're right, Mordecai. You're right about everything, but it's my fault. I shouldn't have overreacted so badly that day. I should have been more understanding. Who knows? Maybe I could've accepted the fact that you were assistant park manager! I just snapped that day! I just couldn't believe that I was losing my best bro." Rigby explained.

"It's not your fault, Rigby. I was the one that broke it off." Mordecai assured him.

"I know, but I could have at least given you a chance. Instead I built up all this hatred and unleashed it to everyone here. Oh, God. What have I done?" Rigby broke down in tears.

Mordecai put his arm around him, patting his back. "I know, Rigby. I know." Rigby grabbed Mordecai's coat and sobbed away. He had been brought back to reality, and it felt relieving.

"Hey, I heard you went to Eileen's yesterday." Mordecai asked, breaking the ice.

"_(Sniff) _yeah..." Rigby replied.

"Did she forgive you?"

"In more ways than one."

"**OOOOOOOOHHHHHHH!**" they shouted in unison. They laughed together, just like old times, leaving Margaret with a confused look.

"Haha." Rigby paused and the laughter died down. He asked Mordecai, "I really messed up today, didn't I?"

"Yeah, you did, Rigby." he replied.

"So what now?"

"I think you should turn yourself in, dude."

"But-but I killed so many people!" Rigby said in a shocked tone.

"I know, but you should at least go away with your sanity. I know you can't take back the deaths, but you can still explain your remorse. It's the right thing to do, Rigby." Mordecai told him.

Rigby was unsure. He pondered on the subject for a while until he decided to surrender. Mordecai always seemed to know best.

"You're right. I can't bring the lives that I took away back, but I should at least pay for what I did." Rigby claimed.

"Well, look at that. Rigby taking responsibility for something? I'm impressed!" Mordecai said sarcastically, earning a chuckle from Rigby.

"Sh-Shut up man!" Rigby joked.

"Heh Heh. But seriously, I'm proud of you Rigby." Mordecai assured him.

Rigby smiled. "Thanks, bro." he said.

"Celebration hug?" Mordecai asked.

"Yeah, man!" Rigby replied.

They walked towards each other, arms out, ready to hug. Just before they do, they fling their arms away.

"AW, SICK!" they say together. They break down in laughter again.

After a while, the laughter dies down again. "If you excuse me..." Rigby says walking towards the tower balcony. "I give up! I'm coming down!" he shouts to the officers. He walks back to Mordecai.

"Ready to go?" Mordecai asks.

"Yeah, man." he answers.

"Let's get going then."

The pair head downstairs. They put away the objects used to barricade the door and alert the officers that they're coming out.

"Hey, Mordecai?" Rigby starts.

"Yeah, Rigby?"

"Thanks for taking me out of the darkness. I really appreciate it. You're a real friend."

Mordecai patted his back, took off his coat and put it on Rigby. "No problem, dude." he tells him.

They open the door and walk out, a dozen or so officers outside waiting for them. One officer steps forward and handcuffs Rigby. He, along with Mordecai walks Rigby towards a police car. Rigby is put in and the officer shuts the door. Mordecai glances at Rigby, smiling back at him.

"I'll miss you, bro." Mordecai tells him.

"I'll miss you too, bro." Rigby answers back. The car drives away and out of the park.

"Mordecai!" a female voice shouts.

"Margaret!" he exclaims. He approaches her and hugs her. "I'm so glad you're okay." he tells her, squeezing her tightly.

"I can't breathe, Mordecai." she struggles to say.

"Oops, sorry." he says embarrassed. He comes out of the hug and together they look at the carnage that Rigby had done today.

"I still can't believe he did all this." she tells Mordecai. He nods in agreement.

"What you said back there. Did you mean all that?" she asks.

"I did, Margaret. I did." he confirms.

"You're lying." Margaret claimed.

Mordecai shook his head. "I meant everything. I shouldn't have treated him the way I did. He was already unstable, and I made him worse. If I could go back to that day and not take that job, I would do it in a heartbeat." Margaret looked at him in disbelief. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. "I was wrong." Mordecai continued, "I was wrong and I realize it. It's too bad it took the murder of all my friends and co-workers to make me see it." Mordecai looked at the distance and saw body bags of his friends and co-workers being carried to an ambulance. He sniffled for a bit.

"Well, you still have me, and technically, you still have another friend." she assured him. "That is, if he really is your frien-"

"He is." he interrupted. "He's my bro, and he will always be my bro. I know what he did was terrible, but he'll always need a friend." Margaret was amazed at how Mordecai was reacting to all this. Maybe he'd lost it, as well.

"He might be out in 10 years. Maybe 20 years. Maybe never. Hell, maybe he'll die in prison, but you know what?" he told her. Margaret shook her head. "It's fine, because no matter what happens now or whatever happens in the future...Rigby will always be my bro."

**THE END**

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: Aaaannnndddd...roll credits! I would just like to say it was a blast writing this and I'm proud with how it turned out. Go ahead and hate if you want, but I'm happy with the way it ended. This was actually one of the three planned endings. Ending two was to have been a fight to the death between Mordecai and Rigby, ending with Mordecai hanging Rigby with a rope. This ending was scrapped because I thought it was too ****cliché and Rigby wouldn't have seen the error of his ways. Ending three was to have been Mordecai never encountering Rigby at the top of the observation tower, telling himself that if he could go back to that day and not take the promotion, he would do it, then somehow travel back in time ****to that day ********(a la _Donnie_ _Darko_**) and not take the promotion and rebuild his friendship with Rigby. This ending was scrapped too because since there were no hints to time travel or anything relating to it, it would just seem odd for it to just happen, now wouldn't it? The original concept for this story was different, as well. It was to be way more over the top, with more gruesome killings, hints of Satan worship, cannibalism, and Rigby raping Eileen. I altered it because I didn't want to write a story for shock value, I wanted to write a compelling dark story for a mature audience. Well, that's enough commentary. Thanks for reading, and I'll see you in the next one.

**Stay pretty.**

**-Johnny Pancakes**


End file.
